<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Motives and Morals by rexwrote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093242">Motives and Morals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexwrote/pseuds/rexwrote'>rexwrote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Nobody is Safe, but you’ll wish he did</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexwrote/pseuds/rexwrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows that this won’t end well but the others won’t see it. The gang wants to follow a dream that doesn’t work anymore, they won’t listen but he has no problem showing them that dreams don’t always end in happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who Hunger and Thirst for Righteousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur was tired. Tired of hearing all of Dutch's none sense. Tired of all of the false hopes and impossible dreams he had put into these people's heads, making them believe that there's actually an escape. Leading them down a path of destruction, not letting anyone question his judgment or reasons. Cause God forbid If they have anything sensible or reasonable to say about his perfect plans. If they questioned him they were doubting him or lacked faith as if he were a god. How could they not see how delusional he was? </p><p>They were cowards to blindly follow him. Cowards that can't face the changing world that doesn't want them anymore. Running on an idea that doesn't work anymore. Thinking that what they are doing is right and justified because Dutch and his philosophy had said so. Thinking that they could single-handily fight change as if it wasn't inevitable. Thinking that they could outrun their fate.</p><p>He was done. Done being a sheep that followed the Shepard's outlandish ideas. Done fueling the flames that most still fanned, refusing to see how they were burning themselves alive. Refusing that they are the problem and they are the ones causing it. Denying the fact that they will be their own downfall. </p><p>If they weren't going to see, he would make them listen. But they would certainly become deaf to him if he tried. They will only listen to their leader and his lies, and if that was the only way to get to them to listen, then so be it. </p><p>He would get them to listen and then make them see where the path of lies had to lead them to. It wouldn't take long to get into Dutch's head since he is easily manipulated. The gang obviously trusts him and they won't suspect a thing. If he can get them to turn on each other, they won't know that he's the rat, as long as he didn't give them a reason to. But if anyone figured it out, he would happily get them out of his way. </p><p>Horseshoe Overlook is definitely an improvement from Colter, there is no denying that. But they weren't heading west anymore, and Arthur has a feeling that it will probably stay that way. Maybe if Dutch had actual plans they would be out of trouble and in the west like they had dreamed, but unfortunately, that isn't the case. Most didn't seem to mind though, they just looked happy to be out of the snow and he didn't blame them.</p><p>Arthur closes his journal when Hosea calls his name, he looks up to see the old man waving for him to come to Dutch's tent. He places his journal down beside him with a sigh and goes over to Hosea, giving him a small smile. "Yes, Hosea?"</p><p>He points to the man sitting on the cot who has a book in his hands, Dutch looking like he'd rather read than argue. "Tell Dutch that we shouldn't have gone after Cornwall."</p><p>"Tell Hosea that he's just overreacting."</p><p>Small steps. </p><p>"Sorry Hosea, but I think I agree with Dutch. The man is rich, he has enough money to share and he'll make up for what he lost in a matter of days."</p><p>Hosea gives Arthur a disapproving look while a smile forms on Dutch's face, "See Hosea, even Arthur agrees! Everything will be fine, you're just overreacting."</p><p>"I-I just hope you're right Dutch, I'm just worried, that's all."</p><p>"You know I am, old man." He gives a small laugh before waving a dismissing hand, "Now, would you two excuse me I got some reading to do." </p><p>Arthur turns and starts to walk out but is stopped by Dutch when he talks again, "Oh and Arthur" He turns back around, and Dutch lifts his head from his book. "Thanks for having my back there."</p><p>He gives him a smile and nods, "Of course, Dutch. You always know I will." With that assurance, he steps out and heads for his tent but still can't seem to get a moment's peace.</p><p>"Herr Morgan!"</p><p>Herr Strauss briskly walks to him, the ledger in his hand, "I have some debtors for you to take care of."</p><p>"Debtors?"</p><p>"Yes," He tears out a piece of paper and hands it to him. "A Mr. Wrōbel in Painted Sky, Lilly Millet and a Chick Matthews from Emerald Ranch."</p><p>"Alright," Arthur folds the piece of paper and puts it in his satchel. "I'll deal with them as soon as I can."</p><p>"Remember, don't kill them. It's bad for business."</p><p>"I'll try my best not to." He promises.</p><p>Arthur would deal with the debtors after he went to town with Uncle and met with Javier. The girls wanted to come along and he let them, and it was going well until they got into trouble and a man insisted that he saw him in Blackwater. </p><p>"Well, I definitely saw you. With a bunch of fellers."</p><p>"I think you got me mistaken with someone else. I ain't ever been in Blackwater."</p><p>"No- no I'm sure I saw you."</p><p>Arthur steps forward, "Come here." But the man is already fleeing on his horse. </p><p>Grabbing the horse beside him, he chases him. He weaves through Valentine, goes through the barn, almost hitting some chickens, but eventually catches up with him. Screaming protests as he gets closer, he spurs his horse even more but is halted by the cliff edge. The horse rears and he falls off, barely getting a grip on the edge. Arthur dismounts and walks to the man, "I ain't ever been in Blackwater." He lies.</p><p>"Okay! Okay! Help me!" He Strains his voice as he screams.</p><p>But Arthur wasn't going to take any chances. If anyone was going to say anything about the gang being here, it was him. He would be the one to watch it fall. </p><p>Stepping forwards, he makes eye contact with the man. Their eyes pleading him to help, expecting him to, but he just simply smiles and wedges his fingers off with his boot, staring at him as he falls all the way down. </p><p>Uncle, Tilly, Mary-Beth, and Karen are already gone when he returns to Valentine. Which meant he didn't have a ride home. But he was sure the man wouldn't mind if he borrowed his horse for a little longer. </p><p>He hitches outside the saloon and walks in. Javier and Charles were talking to a pair of women and Javier waves him over. "Oh, Arthur! Arthur! Meet our new friends."</p><p>Their new friends don't stick around for much longer after Arthur makes a remark to one of them, receiving a disgusted look in return. </p><p>"I must say, you have a fine way with the women amigo," Javier remarks, picking up his drink. </p><p>"Where's Bill?" He inquires.</p><p>"Oh man, I dread to think about it."</p><p>His question is quickly answered when Bill walks in, a stranger accidentally hitting him on the way out. "Hey!"</p><p>"Are you about to kiss that guy or punch him?"</p><p>Bill gets even closer to the man and delivers a punch to his jaw. "Oh, I think we have our answer!"</p><p>Charles picks up a chair and launches it and Javier starts to punch the nearest person and he does the same. The fight was going well for them, aside from Bill, he was getting his ass kicked by three men. Arthur gives the person he was fighting a final punch and knocks him out, he looks up and a big burly man was walking down the stairs. "No, Tommy. Stay outta this!" The bartender warns. </p><p>Javier goes for Tommy and Arthur heads over to help but hands grapple him and pull him back, choking him. Tommy grabs Javier and pushes him into the bar. Javier stumbles and tries to get up but he gets punched and thrown again. Arthur elbows his attacker in a stomach but just can't seem to break free. </p><p>"Arthur, go help Javier!" Could Bill not see the situation he was in? He would help if he could just get free. </p><p>Arthur looks at Tommy and the man lifts Javier's head and slams it into the table. This isn't good. Tommy grabs Javier's hair and lifts his head up from the table before he can do it again, Arthur swings his arm harder and breaks himself free. He punches Tommy, but the man is unfazed by it. Javier quickly gets away as Arthur is thrown across the table. Hands grab him as he tries to gets his balance and he is thrown again. The window shatters and he hits the mud, shards of glass piercing his skin. </p><p>"Come on pretty boy."</p><p>"Pretty boy?" He quickly stands up, "You've got to be kidding me, pretty boy?" Arthur tries to grapple Tommy but ends up with back down on the ground, face being pressed down into the mud. He turns his head to see Bill, Javier, and Charles watching him with the crowd. It wouldn't hurt them if they helped. </p><p>Mud goes into his mouth as gets his head pushed down again. It tastes horrible and he tries to spit it out, but Tommy only pushes his head harder. He couldn't breathe. </p><p>Arthur struggles against his grip but eventually is able to turn himself around and swiftly kick his feet out from under him. He grabs Tommy's collar and punches him over and over until he isn't responding. </p><p>Someone appears in his vision and he looks, "Look, mister, you won the fight. Surely that's enough?"</p><p>Tommy hits the mud as Arthur lets him go, "What business is it of yours?"</p><p>"N-No business." He coughs and Arthur pushes him out of the way, reaching for the wash bucket on the side of the saloon.  </p><p>Eventually, Dutch appears with the bad penny, Trelawny. Telling them that bounty hunters have Sean in Blackwater. Dutch sends Javier and Charles to find out more information and tells Arthur to head over when he can. But in the meantime, he'll deal with the debtors. </p><p>Painted Sky was the closest so that’s where he went first. The man didn’t even speak English and Strauss didn’t even bother to tell him that. He eventually surrendered and let his stuff be taken after the mention of Strauss. Only able to find a bottle of brandy, a wedding ring, and a pocket watch in his possession. </p><p>It wasn’t hard to find Lily Millet at Emerald Ranch. The bickering back and forth between her husband made her easy to spot. “Lily, where’s our money?”</p><p>Lily stops arguing and stands up, “I’m sorry I don’t have it right now.”</p><p>“Then I guess we’re gonna have a big problem, ain’t we?”</p><p>“Cooper, give him what you got.”</p><p>“I ain’t givin’ this bastard anything.”</p><p>Cooper goes to punch Arthur but he had enough fighting for the day. His hand collides with his fist and Arthur turns his arm, making it bend in an unnatural direction. “Ow! Ow! Okay!” Cooper screams in agony. “I’ll give you the money.”</p><p>Arthur takes the debt, leaving him to collect Chick Matthew’s debt. When he finds him, he finds himself chasing someone down yet again. But he didn’t end like the man from Valentine. Chick Matthews had tried to beat the train but was too late. Arthur lassoed and hogtied him, taking the map that leads him to his money, finding it in a hole of a tree. Finally done for the day, he heads back to Horseshoe and deposits the debts to the box and lets Herr Strauss know. </p><p>“Ah, very well Mr. Morgan. Tell me how did it go.”</p><p>“About as well as you think it would. They refused but eventually were reasoned with and they paid. One of them didn’t even speak English.”</p><p>Strauss smiles, “Yes, sorry about that but he ended up paying, didn’t he?” Opening his ledger he points to a name and turns so Arthur could see. “The next debtor is a Thomas Downes. He lives at Downes ranch, not far from Valentine.”</p><p>Of course, it had to be the man that stopped Arthur and Tommy’s fight. “That little do-gooder?”</p><p>“Yes, him.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll deal with him after I go to Blackwater to retrieve Sean.”</p><p>“Remember, no killing.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josiah Trelawny was right. They were popular in Blackwater, but not in a good way. Patrols circled the town, looking for any sign of them. With that much enforcement, there was no way they could get the Blackwater money now. Dutch had hidden it in the town, calling it 'hidden in plain sight'. But Arthur had called it plain stupidity.</p><p> </p><p>He kneels down between Javier and takes the binoculars that Charles hands him. "We haven't seen Sean yet. I'm starting to think that he isn't here."</p><p> </p><p>"And you'd be right, dear boy," Trelawny whispers as he joins them by the cliff edge. "He's on a boat heading down the river. Ike Skelding's boys have him."</p><p> </p><p>At least this was better than himbeing in Blackwater, he sighs, "Alright, lead the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Follow me, boys." Josiah mounts Gwydion and leads them to the cliff overlooking the river.</p><p> </p><p>"You alright Javier?" Arthur asks him. "You're awfully quiet."</p><p> </p><p>"He hasn't stopped talking since Valentine."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hush, dear boy. You know that you enjoy my company."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do, when you're quiet."</p><p> </p><p>Josiah laughs, "Charming."</p><p> </p><p>"I try my best."</p><hr/><p>Rescuing Sean went as well as expected. Ike Skelding had a lot of men and bullets to waste, and typical Trelawny bailed on them once the action started. That fancy sop could run the riskiest business but leave when a single bullet flies in his direction. But nonetheless, the man was still good at finding information.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Sean was taken care of, all he had to do was visit the debtor Thomas Downes and collect his money. After that, he will finally have time to plan things out.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur didn't really like to work with Strauss. Sure, he could send one of the others to collect but apparently, they had lacked his vigor or they were too rough. But it was practically impossible to not be rough with the debtors. Aside from that, the man had left out a lot of details, like how Wrōbel didn't speak English, or that Thomas Downes was sick.</p><p> </p><p>The man's eyes were bloodshot red, his skin patchy and discolored. He can barely stand as he coughs repeatedly, no chance to properly breathe. Weakness messes with his legs, making him use the rake so he doesn't fall.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur pulls the bandanna over his face, not taking any chances. He walks to the gate of the small garden and opens it. "Mr. Downes, I'm here for the debt you took from Leopold Strauss."</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Downes looks at him in disbelief, "Does this look like a good time to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid that any time won't be a good time for you."</p><p> </p><p>Downes places the rake against the fence so it won't fall. "Sorry mister, but I don't have it on me."</p><p> </p><p>"What about your wife? Children?" Strauss just had to loan to desperate people.</p><p> </p><p>"They're not here right now but they don't have it either."</p><p> </p><p>Arthur couldn't leave here empty-handed. The man had to have some money or belongings. Then he remembers seeing him in Valentine, collecting charity.</p><p> </p><p>"What about that box of yours?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What?</em> No- No, absolutely not." Downes shakes his head and glares at him, not believing how he could take that money, let alone mention it.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen," Arthur steps closer with his hands out "you knew the rules when you took that money, and now it's time to pay up."</p><p> </p><p>Downes stares at his feet and remains silent. For a brief second, his eyes shift then he moves. Arthur is quick to notice what he is doing and dodges the rake. He doesn't even give Downes a chance to react and fires a bullet in his forehead. Blood pours down his face as he hits the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The poor man should've just surrendered the money and gotten it over with. Instead, he caused death to fall upon him early. Maybe it was better for him to die this way, rather than the sickness slowly killing him.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur searches the ranch and eventually finds the charity box hidden under a bed. He smashes the lock with the butt of the gun and opens the box. Hesitating as he pulls out what was owed, but realizes it was too late to change his mind and pockets the money.</p><p> </p><p>Another reason why Arthur hates working for Strauss is that he gives money to people who need it and uses the profits for the gang's benefit.</p><hr/><p>Everyone was celebrating Sean's arrival when he arrives at Horseshoe. He can tell by the music blaring from Dutch's gramophone, the off-tune, unharmonized singing, and Sean's brash voice. It annoys him a little.</p><p> </p><p>Dutch notices his arrival and jogs up to him, a big grin on his face. The man was obviously tipsy. "C'mon Arthur," he grabs Arthur's hand and pulls him further into the camp. "turn that frown upside down!" Dutch grabs his other hand and tries to dance with him but Arthur jerks his hands out of his grip, making Dutch frown.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, this was annoying him a lot.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have time for this, Dutch." But Dutch doesn't seem to care, he grabs Molly's hand as she walks by and spins her, Molly giggling as he lets go. He goes into his tent and picks something up, when he returns he pats his shoulder as he pushes a beer in his hand, "Well, make some."</p><p> </p><p>Then a woman calls out his name, "Arthur!" For Christ's sake, couldn't he get a moment of peace? He turns around and sees Abigail walking up to him, "Yes, Abigail?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask a favor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Depends."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you do something with Jack tomorrow morning? Take him fishing or whatever."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that Marston's job?" He hands the bottle to Abigail and walks off, she takes it absentmindedly and follows him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but he won't do anything with him."</p><p> </p><p>Arthur turns around and she stops, "So he's my responsibility now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Arthur, please."</p><p> </p><p>He sighs in defeat, "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Arthur." She looks down at her hand and finally notices the bottle, handing it off to Bill as she passes him.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn't his job to do, it was John's. If he still doesn't want to face the responsibility of raising his child, then maybe he should've never come back when he left. Marston was selfish. When Abigail needed him most he disappeared for a year, leaving her with Jack. John got to escape his responsibility and say that the child wasn't his, but Abigail was left no choice but to raise him by herself without a father.</p><p> </p><p>Morning came early for Arthur due to the lack of sleep caused by their obnoxious partying. While they got to party all night and sleep all day, he has to take care of someone else's child.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur runs a hand down his face and stands up with a yawn. He finds Jack playing with a stick and it doesn't take much convincing to get him to come fishing with him. Marston sends him a look as he lifts Jack onto his horse but quickly looks away when Arthur sees him. If he was mad about him taking Jack, by all means, he could take him instead.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur enjoyed the silence of fishing because now he could actually hear his own thoughts. He showed Jack how to fish but it didn't last, he'd rather make a necklace out of flowers. </p><p> </p><p>As always, the silence didn't last, "Mister Morgan." Arthur turns around steps in front of Jack. "Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>The man with the burnt face points to himself, "I'm Agent Milton," then he points to the other man, "this is Agent Ross, my associate."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a wanted man, Mister Morgan. Five thousand dollars for your head alone."</p><p> </p><p>"So, you came here to turn me in?"</p><p> </p><p>Milton glances at Jack, who was hiding behind Arthur's leg. "No, we want Van der Linde. I was hoping we could make a deal, maybe clear off that bounty."</p><p> </p><p>Well, it's seems that his plan has come to him now.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright."</p><p> </p><p>Milton and Ross exchange a look and Milton gives an approving nod. "Meet us at the bar in Van Horn tomorrow then we'll have a deal. We look forward to working with you, Mister Morgan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two Sides of a Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for the five kudos!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur didn't tell Dutch about the Pinkertons, he couldn't risk raising suspicion. If he were to be caught with them it would be easier to lie and say that they were trying to get answers. But if he was caught and he did tell him about the Pinkertons, it would be obvious that he'd had taken a deal. Regardless, he would have to be careful either way.</p><p> </p><p>He slips on his jacket on walks over to the hitching post, John leaning against it. "Hey, Arthur." If this was about Jack, he had other things to worry about. "Dutch wants you to pick up the mail from Valentine. Unless you're too busy right now."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's alright. I'll do it now." Getting the mail wouldn't take long and he was sure that it wouldn't hurt Agent Milton and his partner to wait a little longer.</p>
<hr/><p>"I'm here to pick up some mail."</p><p> </p><p>"Name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, Tacitus Kilgore."</p><p> </p><p>The station clerk pushes off the counter and goes to the back. He pulls a box out and picks it up. The man sets it on top of the counter and shifts through the envelopes. As he reaches the last one, he shakes his head. "I'm not seeing anything for a Tacitus Kilgore."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure?"</p><p> </p><p>He sighs and picks up a clipboard, trailing a pencil down the sheet. "No, I'm not seeing anything." The station clerk flips the page and taps the pencil against the paper, "Oh, here. Says it was picked up yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>Either Dutch was losing track of things or the new mail hadn't arrived yet. Most likely, Dutch had probably forgotten that someone else had picked it up because they don't get much mail. He thanks the station clerk for his time and heads out.</p><p> </p><p>Van Horn wasn't much to look at. It was a small run downtown that the law had abandoned a long time ago. Leaving the people to defend themselves. Since then, the Pinkertons were eventually taking it over, making their own rules and laws for the people to follow.</p><p> </p><p>Glances were being shot at Arthur, judging him as he enters the bar. Unfriendly eyes telling him that his company wasn't welcome here, wanting him to go leave and not come back.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur looks around and Agent Milton and Ross were nowhere to be seen. The bar was full of unfamiliar faces, except for one. Micah Bell.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, this will be fun.</p><p> </p><p>Micah's drink falls out of his hand as Arthur grabs him by the collar, pulls him off the bar and slams him against the wall. "So you turning in the gang?"</p><p> </p><p>He pushes Arthur off of him, "What the hell you talkin' about, Morgan?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know that's what you're here for."</p><p> </p><p>Micah stares at Arthur, rage in his eyes but confusion is written all over his face. "Take it easy, cowpoke." He laughs, "I'm just needling you. I'm here for the same reason you are. Here," he places a bill on the bar, "let me buy you a new drink."</p><p> </p><p>He laughs and pats Arthur's shoulder as he leans against the bar, "I always knew you'd been the one to betray Dutch. Great minds think alike, don't they?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure do." He lies.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Mister Morgan." Milton walks over an joins them, "I see that you've found your friend."</p><p> </p><p>Arthur slips another bill to the bartender and glances at Micah, "Yeah, where'd you find him anyways?"</p><p> </p><p>"We found him making a mess in Strawberry."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't call it making a mess," Micah interjects. "Me and the kid- well just me really. I was tryin' to clear up a few loose ends."</p><p> </p><p>"By creating more?" Milton says humorously.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Lenny, by the way?" Arthur cuts off Micah before he can retort.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't know. Lost him after Valentine."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, great," Arthur picks up his drink and downs it.</p><p> </p><p>"Gentlemen, I thought we were here to talk business, not discuss personal issues."</p><p> </p><p>Arthur side-eyes Micah, "Right, let's get started."</p>
<hr/><p>"John," Hosea puts his hands out, " slow down."</p><p> </p><p>John had just pulled Hosea away from camp to talk, and by the look on his face, he could tell it wasn't good news. But the old man couldn't understand a single word he'd said as he rambled on.</p><p> </p><p>John runs a hand through his hair and closes his eyes for a second, taking a breath to try to calm himself. "I think Arthur's working with the Pinkertons."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"When I asked Jack where Arthur took him, he said that they went fishing and he mentioned that Arthur made a deal."</p><p> </p><p>"A deal? What kind of deal?"</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his hand and shrugs, "I don't know, Jack didn't say much but he said something about Van Horn so I went there."</p><p> </p><p>"And?"</p><p> </p><p>"And he went there, but get this, I saw Micah there before him."</p><p> </p><p>"John, this isn't like Arthur. Micah, maybe, but Arthur wouldn't turn us in."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, but-"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you're just misunderstanding. It sounds like something Micah would do and Arthur could just be tricking them."</p><p> </p><p>John sighs, "I don't know, Hosea."</p><p> </p><p>"I do. I know that you can trust Arthur. If you're that worried just ask him."</p><p> </p><p>He nods, he probably just had misinterpreted the situation as he had said. Hosea grabs his shoulder and gives him a small smile before walking off. He was right, that wasn’t something Arthur would do, how could he think such a thing? Arthur was one of the most loyal members of the gang, but Micah on the other hand, not so much. For now, he would keep an eye on Micah, he needed to move evidence to prove that he was a rat.</p><p> </p><p>John stops dead in his tracks. If Arthur saw the Pinkertons, why didn’t he tell them? Things aren’t adding up, he needs to talk to Arthur. If this was apart of his plan, it would be putting them all in danger. He steps again but something clings to his leg, almost making him trip.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa!” He looks down and sees Jack, a big smile on his face. “Uh,” he pries his fingers off his leg, “hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur said you would take me horseback riding!” John looks up and sees Arthur talking to Dutch, who was shaking his head. Micah right by his side, who seems to be agreeing with one of them. Arthur most likely was telling them how he lied about the mail or his plan. “He did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!” He kneels in front of Jack and places his hands on his shoulders. “Listen, Jack. I don’t want you to go anywhere with Arthur anymore, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“But why?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighs, “I don’t want you to get hurt and he wants me to take you places now.” He smiles, he didn’t know why Arthur told him that and he didn’t know what dangerous plan he was pulling, but John was certain that he wouldn’t let Jack get hurt. Just a precaution, he tells himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go now?” Jack pleads, making John scratch his neck, “Uh, I don’t know if that’s a good idea right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please!” Jack widens his eyes and gives him a fake pout. It couldn’t possibly hurt anyone, could it? If the conversation was about him, he didn’t want it to seem like he was avoiding confrontation but he didn’t want to confront Dutch or Arthur either. But Arthur seemed to want him gone, after all, he did put words he never said in his mouth, but John had done that with Dutch too. Maybe Artur was covering for him, though he had made a mistake. Maybe Arthur had waved the ‘mistake’ about the mail off and was just trying to make him be nice to the boy. Maybe John was just being paranoid.</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fine.” Jack drops his pouting face and jumps with joy, “I’ll go tell Mama!”</p><p> </p><p>John watches Jack run off and catches Arthur glancing at him. “What the hell are you up to, Arthur Morgan?” He whispers to himself.</p>
<hr/><p>“That- That doesn’t sound like John.” Dutch shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what Marston wants you to think! Are you really not trusting Arthur? Why do you think John would lie to Arthur?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he forgot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Forgot?” Micah snorts, “Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?”</p><p> </p><p>“John only lies when he has a good reason to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to justify what he did?That just brings more reason to show that he is hiding something!”</p><p> </p><p>Micah nods in agreement with Arthur. “Arthur has a point, Dutch.”</p><p> </p><p>Dutch pinches the bridge of his nose, “I-I have to tell Hosea.”</p><p> </p><p>“We already talked to him,” Arthur lies, “it’s obvious that he’s working with him too, so who knows how many more there are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what are we gonna do?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur glances at John before returning his gaze to Dutch, “Figure out who the traitors are, and pick em off one by one.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>